


down and dirty ron

by thePurplePea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePurplePea/pseuds/thePurplePea
Summary: ron gets slipped a lust potion and has a wild fun night and a little extra credit while hes at it!





	down and dirty ron

**Author's Note:**

> me and 4 friends wrote this in an hour. hope you enjoy and if you dont oh well we did making it!

Ron should have known that shepherds pie tasted off, now here he was walking down the hall feeling like absolute trash. His skin was itchy and he had a raging boner hidden in his pants. Thank Merlin it wasn't bigger or he wouldn't be able to hide it so easily. Turning the corner he spotted Romilda, almost jizzing himself on the spot.  
That. Ass. Damn!  
Ron stumbled over to Romilda, who's face whitened.  
"Ron.." she stuttered, "That potion wasn't for you!"  
Ron fell forward and landed facefirst on her chest. The soft cushions helped break his fall as his head was lowered to her knees.  
"I didn't know they were serving fish in the great hall" He gasped as the smell enveloped his nose.  
Romilda panicked, "Ron, I'm underage and this is rape and where are the condoms anyways?"  
Ron smiled into her belly, and made fart sounds as he blew. Romilda laughed and lifted her robe to reveal a raging boner.  
Ron smiled again.  
30 seconds later they laid together in a pool of green semen.  
Ron got up and stumbled away towards Griffindor tower.  
"RON!!!" screamed Hermione. "Whats all over you?"  
"The same thing that is about to be in you. bend over!" I said with a grin.  
"Ron i can't. Not here! Follow me upstairs." Hermione said with great enthusiasm.  
Upstairs they go in a hurry into Ron's dorm room. Ron did not lock the door because the thought of getting caught excited him even more. Ron slammed her on to the bed "you gonna take my horsie cock like a good slut?" he said pulling out his 3 inch cock.  
" You know it big daddy!" Hermione screamed as he prepared to enter her open legs. "Wait Ron is this Harry's bed?"  
"Only when he is in it. Does this excite you too?"  
"Oh yes poppie!"  
As Ron enter her slowly, he jizzed all over her. Hermoine screamed as Ron pulled her hair.  
That. Pussy. DAMN!!  
Ron leaned in close and whispered "The door is unlocked for someone special that will satisfy me again."  
"surprise motha fucker!" McGonagal screamed busting through the door.  
When she realized that Ron was not the only other person there, she became outraged.  
"Ron!!! Why is this bitch here?!?!"  
"I thought she would help to spice up our regular appointment. And she seemed like she needed some lessons. " Ron said, trying to get himself out of this hole.  
Ron could see the frustration in her face slowly turn into a look of pure excitement.  
"I think this could work Ronnie-poo." McGonagal said.  
Hermionie, quietly sitting on Harry's bed still in shock, remarks, "I didn't sign up for this Ron."  
"Shut up whore!" McGonagil said. "You can't get out now."  
Now, McGonagal grabs Hermionie and sits on Harry's bed with Hermionie bent over her knee.  
"OK bitch, count!" McGonagal yells.  
"What?!?" Hermionie screams with sound only a young girl can make.  
McGonagal starts spanking her with as much force as her mature frame can give.  
"One! Two! Owww! Three!! How many are you giving me!?!?  
"I have to punish you for not remaining pure!"  
"Four! Five! Six! Help me Ron!!!" , Hermionie screams.  
Ron looks at Hermionie with an immense feeling of joy from how much McGonagal loves him.  
Suddenly an owl flew into the room towards Ron with a note.  
"Ronald Weasley please come to the headmasters office now" the note read  
Gulping Ron ran out of the room towards Dumbledore's office arriving breathless.  
Walking through the door Ron jizzed everywhere noticing then that he forgot his pants. Before him lay Dumbledore on his desk in a silky red thong with the sorting hat on his head.  
"Come here Ronald and touch my wand" Dumbledore moaned  
" Of course sir" Ronald said with a smirk.


End file.
